


What Goes Around

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenge, Volume 8 (RWBY), happy ending though I promise, in all fairness he kinda had it coming, please mind the tags this fic is kinda dark!, sorry to ironwood stans i kinda beat the shit out of him in this fic, spoilers for v8e2 kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Qrow Branwen has had one thing on his mind since that night in the tundra: revenge. However, hope comes in many forms, and what he finds during his prison break may just surprise him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	What Goes Around

The halls of Atlas Academy were surprisingly empty. Qrow didn’t know why, and he didn’t particularly care. He had a goal, and he was going to accomplish it. No matter what. He had already lost track of Robyn, lost track of anything that didn’t involve his main objective. It was if he was wearing blinders, and he could swear he was literally seeing red. He didn’t have to think about where he was going, he had made his way there many times before. He didn’t think when he got in the elevator. He didn’t think when he pressed the button for the top floor. He didn’t think as he made his way through dilapidated hallways with flickering lights. 

Qrow’s vision blurred when he found himself standing in front of the General’s office. He hadn’t really thought about how he was going to open the door, especially considering how he didn’t currently have Harbinger on him. He stared at the seemingly impenetrable wall in front of him, and cursed the circumstances that had brought him here in the first place. He knew that it didn’t have to be this way. But it was, and the man who had ruined everything lay just behind that door. 

_Fuck it,_ Qrow thought, and kicked the door as hard as he could. It didn’t work, but it was worth a shot. His mind then drifted to a fairly recent memory, one that was still painful to think about right now. Him and Clover had been sitting on the floor of Clover’s room on one of their rare nights off. They sat cross-legged, facing each other, with an old coin lying on the floor between them: 

\- - -

“Alright, Professor,” Qrow said sarcastically, “what are you teaching me today?” 

Clover chuckled, “Today, I’m going to teach you how to control your semblance.” Qrow’s heart sank at that statement. He averted his gaze from the other man. 

“You know I can’t…” He said, dejectedly. He and Clover had talked about this before, and every time Qrow had explained the various ways throughout his life that he had tried to control his semblance, but nothing ever worked. What made Clover think that he could change forty years of bad luck now?

“Well, I don’t believe you!” Clover insisted. He coughed, and spoke more calmly, “And I think you should at least hear me out.” He said with a smile. That damned smile, Qrow knew he couldn’t say no to it. 

“...Fine” 

Clover beamed, “Alright,” he began, gesturing towards the coin laying between the two men, “I used to do this all the time when I was first learning how to control my semblance.” He lifted the coin up, and Qrow examined it silently. Metal currency was so very rare nowadays. “Heads is good luck and tails is bad, right? So you just have to try…” he flipped the coin in the air, then closed his eyes. The coin dropped, and Clover opened his eyes again. They both looked down, and saw that the coin had come up heads. “...to get the outcome you want.” 

Qrow sighed, “Alright, I’ll give it a shot.” he said. Clover smiled, and held the coin up. 

“Ok, close your eyes.” Qrow scoffed at him, “Just do it!” Clover said. Qrow grumbled, but complied. “Alright.” Clover said, and Qrow heard the sound of the other man flicking the coin up into the air. He focused, trying to will the coin to come up tails. It hit the ground: heads. Qrow groaned, but when he turned his eyes toward his friend, he saw something didn’t expect; Clover was...happy? 

“Why are you smiling? I didn’t do it.” Qrow said. 

“Are you kidding? That was great!” Clover began, “Now you just have to keep trying.” 

“Seriously?” Qrow asked. Then, Clover did something else unexpected; he reached down and took both of Qrow’s hands in his own. 

“Qrow, I know you can do it,” he started, “but I can’t be the only one who believes in you. You have to want this, so don’t get so down on yourself. Just try to focus.” Clover assured him. _Focus??_ How was he supposed to focus like this? All he could think about right now was how he hoped the room was dark enough to hide the intense blush rising to his face. Clover removed one hand, using it to ready the coin once again. Qrow took a breath.

“Ok.” He said simply. Clover nodded, and Qrow closed his eyes. The coin flew up in the air, and Qrow breathed in. He wasn’t sure, but he could swear he felt time slow down for just a moment. It was almost as if he could sense the direction of the coin, despite his eyes being shut. When he felt unsure, he tried to concentrate on the feeling of Clover’s hand in his own. He was a solid pillar, keeping Qrow’s mind afloat even when Qrow felt like he was drowning. The coin hit the ground, and Qrow slowly opened his eyes. He was almost afraid to look down, so he looked at his friend instead. Clover on the other hand...was stunned. “What is it?” Qrow asked, suddenly concerned. 

“It’s tails.” Clover said, “I saw it change, right at the last second. You did it!” He said, beaming. Qrow just stared back at him in shock, for a moment he even thought that Clover might be lying. “But that’s not all…” the other man continued, “Look at this.” He held up the coin then, and that’s when Qrow saw it; a few spots around the edge of the coin were covered in the thin layer of rust. Qrow’s jaw went slack. He had not only changed the outcome of the flip, he had damaged the very integrity of the coin itself. This was new, and somehow Clover had brought it out of him. He was so shocked he didn’t know what to do other than start to laugh. It wasn’t long before Clover joined in, and soon the two grown men were sitting cross-legged on the floor, laughing like idiots. Qrow wiped a tear from his eye once he had calmed down, and smiled warmly at the other man. 

“Clover...thank you. You were right, so thank you.” He said, and the memory faded. 

\- - -

Qrow’s mind raced through all the pain, all the memories, all the decisions both within and outside of his control that had led to where he was now. He felt angry, and hurt, and betrayed. Through all of the emotions whirling in his mind, all of his thoughts kept coming back to one thing: Clover Ebi. Qrow Branwen had lost a lot of things in his life; his tribe, Summer, and in a way, his sister. But Clover was someone he never expected to lose. For the first time in decades, Qrow was able to let his guard down, and he had Clover to thank for that. He was loved, he was supported. But now Clover was gone, and James had taken that from him. He had to pay. 

He thought about what Clover had said to him, all the support he had given Qrow despite them not knowing each other for very long. He was the best thing that had happened to Qrow since Ruby and Yang were born. Qrow couldn’t get him back, but he could still fight like Clover was beside him. Qrow closed his eyes, and focused. 

He pictured Clover in his mind; beautiful, confident, and reassuring. Clover had believed in him, and Qrow decided it was time he put all of that support to use. Eyes shut, he placed his hand on the door to Ironwood’s office. He thought about all the pain he had been given at the hands of that man. He thought about everything he had lost. Just like that night, time seemed to slow down. He couldn’t see, but he could hear and feel the door start to give way. If Qrow had opened his eyes, he would have seen a plague of rust gradually come in from the sides and encapsulate the barrier that kept him from Ironwood’s office. When he opened his eyes again, the door had completely given way, and fallen inwards to reveal the General himself lying on the floor. He didn’t realize it at the time, but hot tears stung Qrow’s face as he stepped inside. 

_“You.”_ He snarled. 

James was splayed out on the floor, leaning his back on the large desk behind him. Qrow didn’t know what happened, but it must have been something pretty bad, because the General looked like he was quite literally struggling to hold himself together. Qrow would’ve pitied the man if he wasn’t already filled with such supreme rage. Jame had a new robotic arm that was beaten up and letting off sparks of electricity. His clothes were town, and Qrow could hear his various robotic implements whirring and blinking in distress. 

James was barely able to lift his head up to look at the intruder in his office. “Didn’t expect to see me?” Qrow asked, stepping over undefinable debris. James mumbled something in response that Qrow couldn’t make out, he guessed that the General’s face was too beaten up to be able to engage in any kind of normal speech. But that didn’t matter, all that mattered was what Qrow came here to do. A few more steps and he was looming directly over his enemy, rage burning behind his red eyes. He locked his gaze with Ironwood's. 

“You. Took. Everything. From me.” He growled, and with a swift kick, broke apart some of the metal implements that were holding Ironwood’s chest together. “You arrested my nieces.” _Kick,_ “You arrested _me_.” _Kick._ “And now _he’s_ gone. And it’s all.” _Kick,_ “Because.” _Kick,_ “Of you.” Ironwood was gasping on the floor now, and Qrow knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. At that moment, he noticed something scattered amongst the debris in the office: Ironwood’s gun. Not only that, but it still had a single gravity dust bullet sitting inside the cartridge. Qrow picked it up, his hand shaking. He saw Clover in his mind then; Clover, who should have been alive. Who should have been standing here, smiling and telling Qrow that everything was going to be alright. But he wasn’t. Qrow aimed the gun. Before he could fire it, however, a voice shot out from behind him. 

“Qrow, stop!” It was Robyn Hill. Qrow didn’t respond, he was too far gone now. He needed to do this, for his own sake. But Robyn wouldn’t give up that easily, “Qrow, I know you don’t want to but you need to listen to me-”

“Robyn. Get. Out.” He spat. 

“No!” She protested, grabbing Qrow’s shoulder and forcing him to whip around and look her in the face. “Look at me, look into my eyes. Clover is alive.” Qrow blinked at her, and momentarily felt like he was going to faint. _No, no, that’s impossible._ There was no way. 

“Don’t. Please, don’t.” Qrow pleaded, unable to meet Robyn’s gaze. She grabbed his other shoulder so they were fully facing each other. 

“I’m serious. You know I don’t lie.” She said, “I couldn’t believe it either, but we don’t have much time, so we need to hurry. Come on.” Qrow wanted to believe her so badly. 

“But what about-”

“It doesn’t matter, let’s go.” She said, and headed out of the office. Qrow looked down at the gun still resting in his hand, then over at Ironwood. The two of them had never exactly gotten along, but Qrow had still considered him a friend. He gave James a steely expression, and put the gun away. 

Qrow and Robyn hastily made their way through the academy until they reached the hospital wing. The place was as shiny and sterile as ever, though a little more damaged than normal. Unlike the rest of the building, the hospital was still teeming with people; doctors running around frantically from room to room, desperately trying to tend to the sudden influx of patients. The two huntsmen weaved through the crowd easily, and eventually reached a secluded room at the end of one hallway. 

“I’ll stand guard just in case anyone comes after us, now go.” Robyn said. Qrow regarded her for a moment, and silently gave her an expression of gratitude. He held his breath, and entered the hospital room. He was greeted to the sound of whirring machines, one of which was the unmistakable sound of a heart monitor beeping steadily. And there he was; Clover Ebi, lying on a hospital bed. He seemed to be sleeping. Qrow didn’t know how to react. This had to be a dream. Qrow stood there, frozen until he finally found the strength to move forward. He made his way to the side of the bed, and pulled up a chair. 

Clover looked so peaceful, his eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. Qrow looked down to see that much of his chest was now made up of hard light dust and metal. It was like Ironwood’s body, but looked a lot more up-to-date with the latest Atlas technology. Watching his chest, Qrow could clearly see that Clover was steadily breathing. It just didn’t feel real. Hesitantly, he reached down to take one of Clover’s hands in his own, just like the other man had done for him when he needed it. He briefly pressed his lips on Clover’ knuckles. The other man seemed to stir at that, making Qrow gasp. Clover’s eyes fluttered slightly.

“Qrow..?” He let out weakly. Qrow couldn’t help the sob that escaped his throat. He was really alive. Clover was really alive, and he was right here. 

“Clover…” He said, feeling a sudden rush of tears run down his face. “How?” He asked. Clover took a slow breath. Soon though, his face was taken up by a somewhat-fatigued version of his signature charming smile.

“Dumb luck?” Clover offered. Qrow laughed, despite himself, and despite everything. He locked eyes with his friend, his _best_ friend. It felt so good to see those eyes full of life again. He was so overcome with joy and relief that he almost forgot everything that had happened the last time they saw each other. Qrow looked down, dejectedly at their intertwined hands. 

“I’m...I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, “It’s all my fault, I-” 

“Qrow.” Clover cut him off, and gave his hand a weak squeeze. “If anyone is going to apologize, it should be me. I tried to arrest you, and then I let Tyrian…” He trailed off, struggling to keep his composure. “I don’t expect you to forgive me.” It was Qrow’s turn to give Clover a reassuring smile now. 

“I can forgive you if you can forgive me.” He said. 

Clover sighed, “You were the one trying to keep up together back there. I should have listened to you.” Qrow ran his thumb along Clover’s hand, prompting the other man to look at him again. 

“We all did what we thought we had to do. Everyone messed up. I’m just glad you’re alive, Clover. I thought - I thought I lost…” He started to tear up again. Clover gently reached up to wipe Qrow’s tears away, which only made him cry harder. But it was ok, he wasn’t alone anymore. “I never told you…” He said suddenly. He hadn’t really meant for that to come out. His gaze met Clover’s, who looked somewhere between hopeful and surprised. Qrow looked into Clover’s eyes, and he _knew._ Slowly, afraid even the slightest mistake might hurt the other man, Qrow lent down and pressed foreheads together. They both let out a contented sigh, and smiled at each other. 

“Qrow…” Clover began, but couldn’t think of anything to say before they both closed the gap and pressed their lips together. It was soft and gentle, and everything Qrow had thought about for the past few months. He wanted nothing more than to smother Clover with kisses, but the other man’s current condition kept them from anything more than an innocent peck. Qrow spoke when they pulled apart. 

“I love you, I love you so much.” He said, kissing Clover again. 

“I love you too.” Clover whispered. Suddenly, there was shouting coming from outside. For the first time since entering the room, Qrow turned his attention away from Clover and looked towards the large glass windows. Two Atlesian soldiers came walking down the hallway, and he saw Robyn take off running. It wouldn’t be long until they came for Qrow too. “You need to go.” Clover said. 

“What? No, I can’t leave you again.” 

_“Qrow.”_ Clover said sternly, “I can’t help you right now if they capture you again. Please, go.” He insisted, though Qrow could tell he hated to say it. 

“But-” 

“I’ll be fine, I know the doctors here. You need to get out there and do what you can to stop Salem, for everybody.” Clover said with a sad smile. Qrow hated to admit it, but his partner was right. At that moment, another pair of Atlesian soldiers came down the hallway. He didn’t have much time. Qrow leaned down quickly to give Clover one more kiss. 

“I’ll find you.” He promised, looking directly into Clover’s eyes. Then he transformed, and flew out the hospital window.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me for the abrupt ending lmao. i might write an epilogue to this later, idk y'all let me know what you think! comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
